1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to containers to contain paint during a painting procedure. More specifically, the invention relates to such containers capable of being easily moved about the floor by the painter during the painting procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods are known to apply paint to a wall surface. It may be mechanically sprayed on the wall surface without any paint retaining structure actually touching the wall surface. This method is not directly applicable to the present invention and will not be discussed further. Typically a paint retaining structural element will have paint placed on the paint retaining structural element with transfer of such paint occurring by wiping or rolling the paint retaining structural element on the wall surface. The two most common painting tools having applicable paint retaining structural elements are the paint brush and the paint roller. The present invention may be utilized with paint brushes to significantly enhance the painting experience during use of the paint brush. The present invention is generally related to use of the paint roller, and more particularly, to use with the paint roller deployed with a long handle. Paint rollers have a cylindrical portion with a paint retaining surface, such as a mat material, rotationally mounted to a manipulation part, typically in the form of a handle. Most modern paint roller handles have means to attach a long extension handle thereto, such as a female threaded cavity in the end of the handle to receive threads on a male end of the long extension handle. During use paint is gathered on the paint retaining surface of the cylindrical portion to a desired uniformity and density and then the paint retaining surface is rolled along the wall surface to transfer the paint to the wall surface.
Painters of wall surfaces have personal preferences for painting equipment utilized and the orientation of, and interaction with, that painting equipment during their respective painting. The following description depicts a typical conventional painting procedure performed on a large interior or exterior wall surface of a structure. The three most common methods of containment of the paint utilized for such a project are used during this description.
The first method is use of a bulk paint container, such as a round five gallon bulk paint bucket, and working directly from the round bulk paint container. Such use of round bulk paint buckets typically require use of an insert having a planar rolling surface positioned thereon with the insert placed partially into the round bulk bucket. In order to utilize the planar rolling surface for the intended use the bulk bucket will contain well less than the containment capacity of paint where a large portion of the insert is above the level of the paint. In use the paint roller will be placed in contact with the paint and then rolled along the planar surface of the insert to uniformly distribute the paint on the roller.
The second method is use of a large dedicated paint bucket designed to hold a relatively large quantity of paint, such as several gallons, while allowing use of a conventional paint roller. Such bulk paint buckets will typically either have a flat surface on them to roll the paint roller on above the paint contained in the bucket or will accept an insert having a planar rolling surface positioned thereon with the dedicated paint bucket.
The third method is use of a paint roller pan with an upward sloped rolling surface extending from a deeper paint containment end. Typically these paint roller pans contain no more than a gallon of paint at a time and are rectangular in shape, with slightly rounded corners, when viewed from above. Such paint roller pans will often have structures thereon to position the pan in a stable and secure manner on a ladder at an elevated position above the floor. This ladder placement method permits the painter to stand on the ladder during painting. This orientation is more often used with a handheld paint brush than with a paint roller. When a paint roller pan is used with a paint roller with long handle assembly, the paint roller pan will often rest on the floor adjacent the wall surface being painted.
Each of these three methods of paint containment, bulk paint container, large dedicated paint bucket and paint roller pan, suffer from various deficiencies. When used with a paint roller having an extension handle they are all most often used while the respective paint container is resting on the floor. This floor positioning allows the painter to easily use the long extension handle to manipulate the paint roller portion to deposit a desired amount of paint, and to a uniform manner, on the paint roller while the painter remains standing straight without bending over or stooping. The painter will then manipulate the extension handle to transfer the paint from the paint roller to the wall surface. With the extension handle this may be done from near floor level to near ceiling level while the painter remains standing straight without bending over or stooping. The main problem occurs when the painter has painted an area of the wall surface and moves to start painting the next adjacent portion of the wall surface. It then becomes necessary to physically move the paint container a similar distance or for the painter to move over to the paint container each time replenishment of a fresh supply of paint on the paint roller is required. Each of these options is time consuming. Eventually the paint container will be moved to a new location during a painting procedure. It being understood that bending, stooping or squatting to physically engage a heavy paint container has been known to cause injury to painters. Additionally, such activities, even in the absence of injury, tend to tire and fatigue the painter. It is also understood that such displacement of bulk paint container occasionally result in the spillage of paint onto the floor, or onto any protective covering placed on the floor during the painting procedure. Such spillage is expensive as it always wastes some paint and occasionally causes damages to objects not intended to have paint applied to.
As can be seen there remains a need for a paint bucket which will retain paint, allow easy and uniform placement of the paint on a paint roller having an extension handle and which can be easily moved about during the painting procedure as desired by the painter, all while the painter remains standing straight without bending or stooping. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.